Anchor
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: You're my anchor, Wise Girl. Keep me safe to shore. For Seaweed Brain's Birthday.


**A story in honor of our Seaweed Brain'** **s birthday. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Anchor**_

* * *

 _"...Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Then up on Olympus when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

 _"Oh you_ so _wanted to."_

 _"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't want things to stay for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..."_

 _-The Last Olympian_

* * *

"Hey," Annabeth greeted. Her blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders natrually, and her grey eyes glowed against her tan skin. The moon light reflected against her irises, and they shined like diamonds.

"Hi," I said back. "What's up?"

"It's your birthday isn't it?" She smirked.

"Holy Schist. Is that today? Dam!"

"You are such a Seaweed Brain. The others were looking for you."

"You are such a Wise Girl, and I wanted to spend some time alone," I countered back.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I chuckled, leaning back so I was propped on my elbows. I looked up expectantly at her and motioned for her to sit.

"Come on, I don't bite," I said.

"Percy, we have lots to discuss."

"What do you mean?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows.

" Percy, you're twenty two. I think its time for you to explain what happened five years ago when you went missing. What happened between you and Reyna?"

I was taken aback. Didn't she trust me?

"Nothing happened. She didn't even really hit on me. She just asked for me to be her fellow praetor."

"You're so oblivious, Seaweed Brain. Praetors usually work close together. It's very likely they will become romantically involved," she informed me with a frown.

"Hey, I declined. Also, did you see the way she looked at Jason? She loved him Wise Girl, and I love you. I turned her down for you."

"Oh yeah, how's Reyna doing?" she asked.

"Fine, she graduated the New Rome University with top marks. A year after us. Aren't you happy here?" I said as I gestured around our cozy villa.

"Is she over Jason?"

"I really don't think so. Do you see the way she looks at Jason and Piper?"

"I kinda feel bad for her," Annabeth continued. "She has no one..." She trailed off.

She leaned her head on my chest and I stroked her honey lemon curls.

"Hey, remember when Reyna accidentally tripped Jason in the War Games?" Annabeth remembered.

"And then she fell on top of him? JEYNA!"

"Personally, I ship Jasper," she responded.

"Ugh, you're so mainstream," I grumbled.

"Do you recall my first words to you?" She dug deep.

"Hmm, let me think. Did it go along the lines of, "OMHades, THIS TWELVE YEAR OLD IS H TO THE O TO THE T HOT!"

She punched my shoulder. Hard.

"Ouch."

"You still drool in your sleep. Also, even after the Titan and Giant Wars, you still have such a low pain tolerance?"

"Hey, I'm not invincible anymore."

"Oh yeah, how'd that happen?" Annabeth said.

"When I waded through the Little Tiber, it washed the curse away," I frowned, realizing a lot more things were gone as well, like my gray hair streak from holding up the sky.

"Hey, who even brought up the idea of "hey, let's dump Perseus into the River Styx and see of he lives"?"

I laughed, "Nico."

"Isn't he Will Solace's boyfriend now?"

I glared. "Why am I not his type?"

"Anyways, we're off topic. Why did di Angelo do it?"

"He wanted me to become invincible, duh!" I explained like it was obvious.

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, so Nico brought to the Underworld and then he kidnapped me and then we escaped and then he dunked me in," I blurted out.

"Woah, slow down," she complained. "I just heard a long buzz. Back to dunking you in. Tell me the details."

"Nico told me to concentrate on the one thing that made me want to stay mortal."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before," Annabeth claimed.

"We did didn't we?" I recalled.

"We're off topic again. Continue."

"The one thing that anchored me to the world. And when I was drowning in mud, I thought of the same thing. When I was amnesiac, it was the only thing I thought of."

"What was it?"

"You know."

"No Seaweed Brain, I don't. Tell me!"

"Ooh, not so Wise anymore, are you Wise girl?

"Stop your puns!"

"Okay. I thought of this thing when I was out on my quest with Hazel and Frank. This was my motivation to keep going."

"What is it?"

"You mean, "whom" is it," I corrected.

"Oh it's a person, now is it?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "What gender? Name? Relationship with you? Is it your mom?"

"I told you, we've been through this before, and you figured it out so much faster than now."

"Another example," she ordered.

"When Zeus wanted to make me a god and stuff, I thought about this person too," I said. "Tarturas. Arachne. Two major wars. My best friend."

Annabeth's eyes lit up and I saw her brain's gears moving.

"My Wise Girl."

Her stern grey orbs became soft.

"Oh Seaweed Brai-"

She got cut off when I pressed my lips into hers.

"You're my anchor, Wise Girl. Keep me safe to shore."

* * *

 **This was written in a day! Yes! Sadly, everything was OOC. Goshdam it. R &R!**


End file.
